In scanning laser devices, laser light is reflected off one or more scanning mirrors. Scanning laser projectors and laser depth scanners are two examples of scanning laser devices. In scanning laser projectors, images are projected by scanning laser light into a pattern with a scanning mirror, with individual pixels generated by modulating the laser light. Similarly, laser depth scanners generate depth maps by scanning laser light into a pattern with a scanning mirror and measuring depth based on the reflections of the laser light.